TransMisfits Universe
by LunarFormer
Summary: Character Profiles of the TransMisfits of SLF Enterprises. Done in the style of the classic TF Universe profiles. second set are up
1. Part 1

TransMisfits Universe  
  
A TransFormers Fanfic  
  
A SLF Enterprises Production  
  
Welcome, followers of the Wolf Warrior.  
  
"LF, can't we get something cooler sounding than Followers Of The Wolf Warrior?"  
  
Shush, Wolfbane. Anyway…Welcome back to Slagpit/LunarFormer Productions, and a warm welcome back to ME! LUNARFORMER! THAT'S RIGHT KIDDIES! THE CITY BOT IS BACK AT THE KEYBOARD!  
  
(Slagpit) Ok, LF, we're all glad you are back, even if I had to chain you to the wall to make sure you didn't run off again. Now get on with it.  
  
Ok, ok. Well, before we go back to the Wolfbane Chronicles, what say we do something new, eh? I'm sure some of us are familiar with the TransFormers Universe stuff from the end of some of the old TF comics, and the Volume 1 book that was released. Well, we're adapting that principle to bringing you a character lowdown on the TransMisfits. Today, let's focus on the main two characters of the series…Wolfbane and Darkbane!  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Name: Wolfbane  
  
Allegiance: Autobot  
  
Function: Field Commander  
  
First Appearance: Wolfbane Chronicles #1: Spark's Love Saga: Enter Wolfbane  
  
Alternate mode: Wolf  
  
"Cybertron…no, the UNIVERSE…still needs us, Autobots!"  
  
Wolfbane was built to be a fighter. He knows this. And he revels in the fact. No matter what mode he's in, he's always ready to fight the good fight. Resurrected from the remains of Optimatt Prime, Wolfbane knows that even an Autobot has his limits. He still retains the memories of his former life as Optimatt Prime, possibly because he carries within him the Autobot Matrix of Friendship, which was carried by Optimatt. Wolf also realizes that he is one of a dying breed, what with most of the original Autobots retiring or going offline, and the newer bots all turning to the Maximals. Wolf is resentful of the Maximals, due to the fact that they do not approve of fighting, and actually trust the Predicons to uphold the peace accord that the two factions made. Wolfbane knows better than to trust a Decepticon or a Pred, but no one will listen to him, save the small underground movement of Autobots still active on Cybertron. Wolf has recently come to lead the underground movement, but still insists on denying the title of Prime. He says he does so for the sake of protecting his girlfriend, Lifewing, but some wonder if there is something more to it than that.  
  
Strengths: Wolfbane has remarkable tracking abilities. He has an acute sence of smell and hearing, and excellent night vision, all these attributes gained from his wolf mode and carry over smoothly to his robot mode. He also has the ability to move virtually undetected in any area. He is the ultimate hunter/tracker in the Autobot army. He is armed with a sword which projects flames around it's blade in robot mode, as well as a series of explosive grenades which resemble teeth along his chest which he can pull out as needed. In addition, he also regularly carries a pistol, which utilizes the instability of pure energon crystals by firing them at an enemy, and causing them to detonate on impact for the effect of a minor nuclear explosion. Some speculate at other hidden powers and weapons he may have, but no one, save for Wolfbane himself, knows what he is capable of.  
  
Weaknesses: Wolfbane is deathly loyal to only two things: his girlfriend Lifewing, and the Autobot code of conduct, in that order. He can easily be distracted from a mission if he is made to believe Lifewing is in danger. Wolf also has a hair trigger temper, which has been known to endanger many a mission, particularly when coupled with his loyalty to Lifewing and his desire to end the operational life of his counterpart, Darkbane. Wolfbane shares a spark with his arch enemy, Darkbane, and thus also shares a mental link with him. To his chagrin, Darkbane is more often the one to open the link, in order to taunt Wolf, which both puts him in pain, and infuriates him. Wolfbane has a personal vendetta to end the existence of his Decepticon counterpart, even if it means killing himself. If given a choice between fighting what he is ordered to and fighting Darkbane, he will always choose Dark, a choice which often turns out to be a major mistake.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Name: Darkbane  
  
Allegiance: Decepticon  
  
Function: Sub-Commander  
  
First Appearance: Wolfbane Chronicles #1: Spark's Love Saga: Enter Wolfbane  
  
Alternate Mode: Black Bear  
  
"For the greater glory of the DECEPTICONS…PARTICULARLY ME!"  
  
Darkbane is a Decepticon with an ego problem. He has the second highest rank in the Decepticon battle fleet, getting his orders directly from Shockwave. He prefers to have his soldiers report to him as Lord Darkbane. He believes that he should be in charge of the Decepticons. He is ruthless and unscrupulous in battle, devastating even his own loyal troops if need be to further his plans. He sees himself as the best suited for any job. Darkbane is in charge of the Decepticon battleship "Enslavement." His crew consists of himself, Sparksmasher, FlapSnap, Darkstorm, Wingwrath, Vidwave, and Tracking. Darkbane is currently looking to expand his crew, and has some unknown plan for Wolfbane.  
  
Strengths: Darkbane possesses remarkable strength. He is capable of rending a 3 foot thick solid steel door in half. He also carries a standard issue blaster, in addition to his ability to fire out clawlike spikes from his fingertips. He has a special ability known as Shadow Stalk, with which he can walk through shadows to get wherever he wishes to be, provided it's on the same planet and he knows where it is. He also shares a mind link with Wolfbane, which he uses to his advantage to see and hear what his Autobot half is thinking or doing.  
  
Weaknesses: Aside from his arrogance, Darkbane has a similar anger management problem to Wolfbane, and can easily be riled into an uncontrolled fury, often resulting in damaging himself, his troops, his ship, and basically anything around him. Darkbane's personal vendetta and plans for Wolfbane often get in the way of his true mission, resulting in him hating Wolfbane all the more. His mindlink with his Autobot counterpart also works both ways, so when he opens the link, Wolf can just as easily access what is going on in Darkbane's mind, which often leads to his plans being thrown off, since he like to torment Wolfbane using their telepathy.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Well, that does it for this edition of TransMisfit Universe! Tune in next time for ME and Vidwave! Till all are one, this is LunarFormer, signing off. 


	2. Part 2

TransMisfits Universe: Part 2  
  
A TransFormers Fanfic  
  
A SLF Enterprises Production  
  
Welcome back. LunarFormer here again, with another set of character profiles from the Slagpit/LunarFormer Production Studios here in…um…Delaware. Man…not the most glamorous place to have a base of operations, is it, Slagpit?  
  
(Slagpit clone) Shut up and type, LF.  
  
Well, you don't have to be so grumpy.  
  
(Slagpit clone) I just want to get this over with.  
  
Why?  
  
(Slagpit clone) The sooner we complete production of this series, the sooner we can get back to Wolfbane Chronicles, our big moneymaker!  
  
But…we don't make any money off of posting here.  
  
(Slagpit clone) what?  
  
It's a free site. Well, mostly free, unless you want some of the special extras.  
  
(Slagpit clone) You mean we've been doing this for no money?  
  
Yup.  
  
(Slagpit clone) THEN WHAT'S THE POINT!  
  
Fame.  
  
(Slagpit clone) Oh, right. Well, um…on with the bios. LF, if you'll do the honors…  
  
(from somewhere in the background)"We've got PROFILE SIGN! AGH!"  
  
(Slagpit clone) Remind me to stop letting Tracking watch MST3K on Vidwave, ok?  
  
Agreed.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Name: LunarFormer  
  
Allegiance: Autobot  
  
Rank: Rank? I have a rank? Since when? WHY DO YOU THINK I'M AFTER A PROMOTION?  
  
First Appearance:  
  
(as a character) Wolfbane Chronicles #2: Prime to Wolf Saga: Part 2: Suit Up!  
  
(as director/Editor in Chief of SLF Enterprises) Wolfbane Chronicles #1: Spark's Love Saga: Part 1: Enter Wolfbane  
  
Appearances outside the SLF Enterprises continuum:  
  
see anything recently done by Albedo  
  
Alternate mode: City/Mobile Defense Base  
  
"Hey, Slagpit, where are the chips? Oh cripes, you're gathering soundbytes, aren't you?"  
  
LunarFormer is, possibly, the main reason we refer to this band as the TransMisfits. Built entirely by Super Matthew and the Super Team, he is entirely of Earth origin. The very origin of his activation was in a stray, single lightning cloud, which zapped him on one of his multiple lightning rods, presumably frying some of his higher logic circuits. He is also, essentially, the original Metroplex, but on a slightly smaller scale. Shortly after induction to the Autobots, he was caught in a trap created by Decepticon leader Megatron intended for Autobot leader Optimus Prime. LF, as he is more commonly called, was propelled into a series of video game RPGs, which, unexpectedly, had the side effect of giving him the use of magic. He is now trapped in the real world, with Slagpit, an author on Fanfiction.net. Not even he knows how he wound up here. He agreed to help out Slagpit, and became cofounder of SLF Enterprises. Shortly after, he wound up getting stuck on Ancient Earth with fellow FF.Net author Albedo. Since then, he's become even more chaotic, and even less lucky than before, if that's possible.  
  
Strengths: Well, I'm…I mean…LunarFormer is as strong and as heavily armored as Metroplex. Although he is slightly smaller than the third tallest TransFormer ever known (ranking down from Unicron, to Fortress Maximus, to Metroplex), LF makes up for that in inventiveness and firepower, being able to pull virtually anything from his subspace pockets, plus his ability to use magic. Slagpit is glad to have him around, usually, but more often than not would love nothing more than to wring the City bot's neck.  
  
Weaknesses: WEAKNESSES?! WHOEVER SAID I HAVE WEAKNESSES! THAT…  
  
Sorry about that, folks. Wolfbane here. I told Slagpit we shouldn't have let LF do his own profile….anyway…LF has a tendancy to forget just how much or how little magic power he has, and often runs out at the most inopportune times. Same goes for the ammunition in his weapons. Plus, he has some of the WORST luck in the entire Autobot army. And his bulk is a major giveaway when he's trying to hide anywhere. When in Mobile Defense Base mode, he is rather slow moving. He has no physical weaknesses.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Name: Vidwave  
  
Allegiance: Decepticon  
  
Rank: Communications Officer  
  
First Appearance: Wolfbane Chronicles #1: Spark's Love Saga: Part 3: Darkbane's Machinations  
  
Alternate mode: TV with built in VCR  
  
"… … … …"  
  
Vidwave is not exactly anyone's first choice for a communications officer. He has been mute ever since his autonomous unit, Tracking, lost his remote device after muting him. Before that, he was an understudy to the great Soundwave. Now, he and Tracking serve on the Decepticon battleship "Enslavement," under the command of Lord Darkbane.  
  
Strengths: He wouldn't tell us.  
  
Weaknesses: He's mute. Tracking has to do his talking for him. If he sees a TV, computer monitor, or any other form of viewscreen damaged, he has a tendancy to enter an involuntary system shutdown, akin to a human faint.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Next time…Tracking, and Slagpit  
  
(Slagpit clone) Why me? I'm not a Misfit member…  
  
You're close enough.  
  
(Slagpit clone) SLAG IT!  
  
'Till all are one, may the matrix light your darkest hour. This is LunarFormer, signing off. 


	3. Part 3

TransMisfits Universe: Part 3  
  
A TransFormers Fanfic  
  
A SLF Enterprises Production  
  
Welcome back! Due to problems unforeseen by the management, we are switching back to this fanfic line for a while. OK OK, SLAGPIT HAS WRITER'S BLOCK AND WE CAN'T FIND DARKBANE AGAIN!  
  
(Slagpit) LF!  
  
Well, I can't help it, I'm feeling uncommonly honest today.  
  
(Slagpit) [Sigh]  
  
Anyway. I managed to get someone here to write up a TMU Profile for Slagpit. It's not very long, but it should do. And, of course, since my profile was with Vidwave, he's stuck with Tracking this issue. ________________________________________________________________________ We do not own TransFormers, Pokemon, etc. By now, people here should KNOW who owns these two series, so I'm going to skip this. also, due to the writer's block I've been having, I'm sorta at a loss for funny things to put in these disclaimers. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Name: Slagpit  
  
Allegience: Team Rocket/Autobot/Decepticon/Minicon/Predicon/Maximal.yeah, he's a human and works with all the factions.  
  
Rank: President of SLF Enterprises/Director of Slagpit/LunarFormer Production Studios  
  
First Appearance: Wolfbane Chronicles #2: Prime to Wolf Saga: Part 2: Suit Up!  
  
Alternate Mode: He's human, he doesn't have an alternate mode.  
  
"Ok, let's get this show on the road! Maybe we'll finally get a decent reader base this time."  
  
Slagpit is one of many humans trying to keep the fires of the TransFormers universe alive in this world. Born and raised in Newark, Delaware, he's lived in relative obscurity. Then, one day, he wound up running into a real Autobot on the street. Well, it was more like wandering into the wrong part of town. He was looking for a shortcut around town, and wandered down an alley which LunarFormer had one of his street ramps running into. Before he knew what was going on, Slagpit was trapped in LF's city mode. Eventually, the two managed to strike up a deal, and formed SLF Enterprises. Now, Slagpit is the brains of the operation and the primary director of all things that SLF Enterprises puts out. Strengths: Um, well, he's a writer.and he's deathly fanatical about his devotion to TransFormers  
  
Weaknesses: Let's not get into that, ok? ________________________________________________________________ Name: Tracking  
  
Allegience: Decepticon  
  
Function: Communications/espionage  
  
First Appearance: Wolfbane Chronicles #1: Spark's Love Saga: Part 3: Darkbane's Machinations  
  
Alternate Mode: VHS Cassette  
  
"No secrets are safe as long as they can be seen."  
  
Tracking is the youngest of the "Enslavement" crew. He's also the troublemaker of the crew. He enjoys causing trouble, then blaming it on other crew members. Unfortunately, he also has a tendancy to perform these tricks in full view of Darkbane, thus getting himself in trouble.  
  
Strengths: In cassette mode, he's capable of recording 900 Hours of, um, well, whatever.  
  
Weaknesses: He has a tendancy to get himself into trouble with his fellow crew. the things he records also have a tendancy to affect his personality sometimes. Like, if he tapes several episodes of Iron Chef in a row, he has a tendancy to speek in a poorly dubbed voice and start dressing like one of the Iron Chefs. ________________________________________________________________________ Next time: Windsplit and Dustoff 


	4. Part 3.5

TransMisfits Universe: Part 3.5  
  
A TransFormers Fanfic  
  
A SLF Enterprises Production  
  
(Camera pans around a padded room. Here we find Slagpit and LF, tied up in straitjackets, drooling and muttering something sounding like "Trans." Camera pulls out from the room, and we see Wolfbane and Lifewing, Wolf looking slightly annoyed, and Lifewing smiling sweetly for the camera .)  
  
Lifewing: Well, hello there, loyal fans.  
  
Wolfbane: Even if that only means Cyberfrost, Z, Kath, and Albedo.  
  
Lifewing (after playfully swatting Wolfbane on the back of the head): Hush, dear. We're here to do a special request Universe Entry for Albedo. Well, actually, those two in there would be doing it, but they are in a TransFormers overload stupor from seeing too much of the new TransFormers Armada stuff in one day.  
  
Wolfbane: I tried to warn them, but does anyone listen to me? NOOOOOO!  
  
Lifewing: Wolf, darling, would you please stop complaining?  
  
Wolfbane: Oh, alright. but only because you asked so nicely, beloved.  
  
Darkbane (from the shadows): Oh give me a break, you two. Get a room!  
  
Wingwrath (somewhere else in the shadows): Leave them alone, Dark. Besides, can we really blame them? They haven't had a scene together for the past few chapters. Come to think of it, neither have we. . .  
  
Darkbane (nervous tone in voice): um. . . ok, whatever you say. . . OH! um, yeah, uh. . . Well, HEY WOLF! START THE TEXT, WILL YA!  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Name: Vampiric Kiwi  
  
Allegience: none. it was a prop, that Albedo made into a self aware character group of it's own.  
  
Rank: Prop  
  
First Appearance: The Wolfbane Chronicles: Spark's Love Saga: Part 2: Home is Where You Don't Belong  
  
Alternate mode: none. they are small flightless birds. and they suck mechfluid or blood from any living thing.  
  
"Bark Hiss" (as given by Albedo)  
  
The Vampiric Kiwi was, essentially, a one shot joke for the members of the TRHQ, a message board Slagpit is a member of, to pick up on. Slagpit had used these in a few statements on the message board and in the chatroom it is associated with. Over time, when we needed weapons to put in Wolfbane's Trunk of stuff, we tossed one in there. we later threw one at Albedo, and she latched onto it like a lampray. she has since taken over use of the Vampiric Kiwi. Slagpit is still known to hand out Plushie Vampiric Kiwis holding Spoons to newbies at the TRHQ.  
  
________________________________________________________________ Sparksmasher: Well, that about wraps things up for this.Flapsnap and I had to take over production since the others were getting, well,  
  
Flapsnap: Frisky.  
  
Sparksmasher: I was going to say a little too intimate, but I SUPPOSE a crude statement like that will suffice, idiot. See you all next time.  
  
FlapSnap: I'm not an idiot  
  
Sparksmasher: yes you are, now shut up. 


	5. Part 4

TransMisfits Universe: Part 4  
  
A TransFormers Fanfic  
  
A SLF Enterprises Production  
  
Greetings, followers! Yes, SLF Enterprises is STILL in business...it's just been a little slow lately... Slagpit, why don't you just admit you are suffering from burnout?  
  
Slagpit: IT IS NOT BURNOUT!  
  
Yes it is. You haven't been able to come up with anything new for Wolfbane Chronicles in a season. It's burnout, man.  
  
Slagpit: I'll tell you when I've experienced burnout, ok? NOW JUST STICK TO YOUR ORDERS FOR THE DAY!  
  
Fine fine...Yeah, he's cracked...anyway, LF here to bring you...wait just a click here...Slagpit, we said this issue was going to be Dustoff and Windsplit. What happened?  
  
Slagpit: Might I direct your attention, LF, to the reviews?  
  
"Cyberfrost: Hello! I liked the profile of the kiwis.. As I can see, does that mean FlapSnap and Sparksmasher will be next??"  
  
And that would affect a change how?  
  
Slagpit: Our code, LunarFormer, is that We Aim To Please. That means we do special requests. Now stop questioning me.  
  
Oh, all right. We now bring you the SLF Enterprises TransMisfit Universe logs of our resident odd couple, Sparksmasher and FlapSnap. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
SLF Enterprises owns all characters mentioned herein. All rights reserved by Hasbro/Takara/whoever all else for anything dealing with the main TransFormers line. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Name: Sparksmasher  
  
Allegiance: Decepticon  
  
Function: Doctor/Interrogator/torturer  
  
First Appearance: Wolfbane Chronicles #1: Spark's Love Saga: Part 3: Darkbane's Machinations  
  
Alternate Mode: Ambulance, Frilled lizard, Velociraptor  
  
"Oh, stop screaming, you don't need anesthesia for an amputation....oh wait, yes you do...(snicker) WHAT? You just needed a tune up? Oh, then this one's on the house. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
On board the 'Enslavement', there is nothing worse than getting injured, because then you are at the non-existent mercy of the most loathsome of Decepticon medics, Sparksmasher. Very little is known about this bizarre creature. In an attempt to make a protoform with more than just 3 forms, the Decepticons went to one of the most insane and sadistic surgeons they had, who just happened to be this 'bot. He willingly accepted under the condition that he be the test subject. Unfortunately, a mistake made in the process left him incapable of restoring himself to robot mode. This left his mind even more of a shambles than it was to begin with, and he became legendary for performing various unnecessary surgeries on other 'mechs just for his own amusement. Both Shockwave and Megatron saw promise in this creature's bizarre sense of humor and how it could be turned to better use. He quickly rose to the rank of Chief medical officer in the Decepticon Army, as well as Torturer and Interrogation officer. The screams of pain from his willing or unwilling 'patients' are like songs of joy to him. Some suspect he has some relation to Predicon scientist/Decepticon Secret Police officer Terrantulous, but no link has been proven. Is suspected of having some hidden agenda of his own plotting against Darkbane, but no evidence has been provided to support this theory either.  
  
Strengths: Sparksmasher has incredible finesse with small, sharp, surgeon's tools, and often even uses them as weapons. his razor sharp fangs and claws in Velociraptor mode can rip a 5 foot thick steel door to shreds in under a minute. In ambulance mode, he can reach about 100 MPH.  
  
Weaknesses: He's insane. He is easily distracted on the battlefield by the sounds of various people in pain, which causes him to just sit back and cackle to himself. He is prone to tire blowouts in his vehicle mode due to reckless driving. Can be sent into a near catatonic depresssion at the loss of one of his "pointy bits," AKA his claws, in any of his creature modes. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Name: FlapSnap  
  
Allegiance: Decepticon  
  
Function: Navigator/Comic Relief  
  
First Appearance: Wolfbane Chronicles #1: Spark's Love Saga: Part 1: Enter Wolfbane  
  
Alternate Mode: Eel/bat fuzor  
  
"Now wait a moment, I don't recall that being in the Decepticon code of laws. Let me check...What? Why are you all looking at me like that with your weapons drawn? What?"  
  
One thing every Decepticon army needs is a fall guy. When it comes to Darkbane's dirty half dozen, that fall guy is FlapSnap. He really is just too nice to be a Decepticon, but he feels it's his duty since he comes from a long line of Decepticons. He also just happens to be the older brother of Waspinator, which doesn't really help his case much. He is unquestioningly loyal, not all that bright, and has a habit of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. He claims that somehow Darkbane once saved his life, and so he has pledged his life and loyalty to serving the demented would-be despot.  
  
Strengths: He appears to be remarkably resilient to physical assault. He has a flight speed that would rival even the best baseball pitcher's fastball speed.  
  
Weaknesses: Although resilient, his intelligence circuitry tends to get scrambled after a really good whack. He doesn't have the world's greatest luck either, or the best firepower on the force. In fact, he's generally regarded as the army's greatest joke. 


End file.
